Percabeth Lemon
by Whenfithitstheshan67
Summary: The title should explain everything. Percy and Annabeth are married and are in their mid-twenties
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__** This one-shot takes place after HOO and Percy and Annabeth are married. They are probably in their mid-twenty's. Annabeth asks Percy to mow the lawn, but he doesn't want to do it. So, being the witty, daughter of Athena that she is: she makes a deal with him. WARNING: Lemon!  
**_

Percy's POV

I was standing there with the handle on our lawnmower after just finishing mowing the lawn when my wife, Annabeth, wrapped her arms around me. I turned around and we locked eyes. Her blond curls were tied in a pony tail and she was wearing an apron over her jeans and T-shirt. Her gray eyes always seemed to see right through me. I stared back into those eyes and that grin. I put my arms around her and we kissed, right there in the front lawn of our little suburban home in New York. Her kiss was sweeter than honey and more tender than a rib-eye steak. One of our good friends and neighbor, Jack, walked by.

"Get a room!" he called jokingly.

I opened one eye and Annabeth, with out missing a beat, flipped our neighbor the bird as our tongues were still intertwined. Jack laughed to himself and moved on.

Annabeth pulled away and looked into my eyes again. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face.

"Thank you for mowing the lawn," she whispered.

"Your welcome," I replied. "Are you ready to hold up your end of the bargain?"

She smiled that sexy grin of hers and said: "After dinner."

"Is it ready?" I was getting anxious, I'm not a very patient person and Annabeth used this to tease me.

It was around six or seven on a Sunday and I had been in the yard all day. My dinner could be sitting in there on the table waiting for me.

Annabeth just grabbed my hand with that smile and lead me into our house. We walked into the front door and through the living room to the dining room. Just as I suspected, my dinner was waiting for me on the table. I sat down at my spot and Annabeth sat at hers right across from mine.

There was only one plate on the table and two wine glasses filled with the deep purple liquid. The single plate was filled with spaghetti and meatballs. _The oldest trick in the book, _I thought to myself as we dug in.

We ate and talked and she continued to smile. After playfully fighting over the last meatball, I set down my fork.

"Are you ready for your dessert?" Annabeth asked seductively as she knocked back the last of the wine in her glass.

"Mm hmm!" I answered excitedly.

She leaned over the table and kissed me. "I'll be right back," she whispered before she strutted out of the dining room to somewhere in the house.

I sat there at the table, resting my head on my hand as I watched the entryway to the dining room. I heard her stop right next to the entryway and stayed out of my line of sight.

"Cover your eyes," she demanded and I complied to her orders.

"Alright, they're covered," I replied with my hands over my eyes.

I leaned back in the chair and waited for Annabeth to walk into the dining room. I heard her footsteps walk behind my chair and then I felt her sit down in my lap. I heard her set something on the table in front of me and felt her put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer even though my eyes were still closed.

"You can look now," she said and I opened my eyes.

Annabeth was wearing a sexy, red nightgown and wore her hair down her back. She "accidentally" let one of the straps fall off her shoulder. She was staring me in the eye and I felt compelled to stare back.

"So, we are just going to do it here in the dining room?" I asked.

"What better place to do it?" she asked in return.

"I was thinking about under a tree on a hillside somewhere, or on a riverbank with the crickets," I answered.

"You taking advice from Aphrodite again?" she asked. "What's wrong with the dining room?"

"Nothing," I said sharply. "Let's get into it."

She gave me a small kiss and stood up. She strutted over to the other side of the table, swaying her hips in a very un-Annabeth way. She walked over to the cabinet and got out two plates, two forks and a steak knife.

Now, I know what you're thinking: _What the hell? What kind of kinky shit are they into?_ The thing that Annabeth had placed on the table when she had sat in my lap? That was actually a lemon-meringue pie with blue food coloring, of course. I didn't exactly _want_ to mow the lawn, today, so she made me a deal: I mow the lawn and she would bake the lemon-meringue pie for dessert.

Annabeth wasn't the greatest cook, but she could make one Hades of a lemon-meringue pie.

_**Author's Note:**__** HAHA! Got ya! Yeah, I just posted this to be funny. Don't hate me too much. Please review or comment.  
**_

_**Also, if you could, take a look at my other stories and give me feedback. Even if it's just the first couple chapters. My first book,**_** When Simplicity is Lost, _Only has two reviews and I wrote them both (I wrote one as a guest to make myself feel better. Real pathetic, right?). So, anyway: thanks for reading and letting me trick you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__** Good news, i have reached the 14,000 views mark on this one. I would like to thank everybody for reading this. I believe that this is proof that sex sells, even if it really isn't a lemon. I would like to thank those who reviewed and commented and I encourage more who read this to do the same. Again, thanks.**_

_**P.S: if you expected this second chapter to be Percabeth actually doing the nasty, I apologize. I'm just going to leave that up to you guys/gals to dream up on your own.**_

_**P.P.S: If you wanted this to be Percabeth doing the nasty and you still want it, PM me and ask me if it's alright to use the prompt to finish it. I'll probably say yes, but just in case: asking would be much appreciated.**_


End file.
